I've Found Peace, Ani
by Kate1902
Summary: Padme Sacrificed her own live to protect her children, She gave herself to the force and now she watches over her babies. Guides them and when the time is right, she will see them again. Why did she give herself to the force instead of passing over to an eternity of peace? She has a conflicted husband that she needs to communicate with. Padme is a force user in this story! Review
1. A reason I'm Willing to die for

"It seems in your anger…you killed her." The eerie voice of the Emperor rang through Anak-Darth Vader's ears. Not so much the way his voice would send shivers down his burned body, or the evil in his eyes when he spoke, it was more the words that he spoke that sent Darth Vader into an even deeper pit of anger. He killed his Wife, the woman he literally changed the universe for, his Padme. This was the moment, Anakin Skywalker truly died, and Darth Vader completely gave himself to the Dark Side.

 _Padme_

A beautiful soul, who was loved by all and now, missed by all. The force choke from her beloved husband was not the reason she died, she did not die in the hands of her Ani. She died as a sacrifice for her children. She died, giving herself to the force – something Anakin had taught, her to become one with the force through the years of their marriage. She died, so that her children could be protected and she knew that no matter how broken hearted it made her, with the knowledge that she could not be with her children physically, that she could not raise her twins, that she could not watch them grow into beautiful people, she knew that she needed to die so that Anakin and Palpatine did not come looking for her or her babies, putting their lives in danger.

" _Watching myself, laying in the so beautifully presented open-casket, as I made my way through the city of thousands that had come to celebrate my life and mourn my death. It was hard, it was the hardest thing, but I knew deep down that it was the right thing. They where smart, Obi Wan and Yoda's idea to give off the illusion that I died pregnant, that the babies did not survive, so that if Darth Vader did find me, he would not think twice about his children being alive and therefore their safety – the reason I died, is intact."_

Padme watched over herself, she watched at the familiar faces and unfamiliar faces that gathered around to give her a beautiful send off. It broke her heart, but she knew there was nothing more that could be done. The galaxy had more to worry about than the former queen and senate now. Once this moment had passed, the people would move on. But her story, Anakin's story would never be forgotten.

" _Mother, don't cry for me. Father, you will be okay without me and Sola how grateful I am for everything you ever did for me. I'm sorry things had to be this way, I'm sorry you never knew about my marriage to Anakin, that you never knew of the grandchildren I birthed for you, the nephew and niece that you would never get to meet. I hope one day, you wake up and you can find peace, find peace that I am at peace, find peace that I died for a good reason, the only reason I would die willingly for. I love you."_

She saw her family, by the temple she was to be buried in. They were so broke, and she just wished she could tell them everything, hug them one last time and help them move on from her death. All they knew was the Padme died at the hands of a dark sith lord along with her 'unborn' babies. One day, one day they would know, they would know the truth behind her story, behind all of this. Word would spread, and the story of the empire had only just begun. For now, all she could do was watch.

 _"My sweet Leia, my princess. Ani got his wish, he got his beautiful baby girl. You are so perfect in every way, and my heart only aches with need and want to be there for you, to be your mother. I know you will never know of me, you'll hear stories, but you won't know me, but I will always be with you. To watch over you, to be there for you when you are in your hardest moments and when you're in your best moments. You are going to make this world, this galaxy a better place. You are Princess Leia Organa, Daughter of Bail and Breha Organa and my beautiful angel. I will love you forever Leia."_

The ghost of Padme stood over her sleeping daughter, though no one could see her, she could see Leia and she could not fully give herself to the force until she had seen her babies, until she had spoken to her babies. So, her last and final trip…to see Luke.

" _Here you are, my precious boy. I am so grateful that you get to grow up with your family, your blood, you get to grow up with your father's name. If, one day when you're a grown man, you discover the truth about your father, please don't give up on him. He has done many awful things, but I know there is still good in him. If I could not bring the good in him back, I know that when the time is right, you will be the one to bring your father back to the light side. It pains me that I separated you from your sister, that was my last request, before I died. I just wanted to protect you, but you do have a twin sister, Leia. I know one day the galaxy will become to small for my precious babies and your paths will eventually cross, you will meet your sister again. When you do, love her, cherish her and protect her the way I do for you. You, Luke Skywalker and your sister are my saviours and I hope your father's saviours too. You look like him. My precious boy, I love you with all my heart, darling."_

Padme watched over her son, her sleeping son also. They were new-born after all of course they where going to be sleeping. Put it was peaceful, although this time it was different, with Luke, he opened his eyes and it was if he saw her. She looked at his beautiful brown eyes before letting a small tear roll down her cheek and whispered the word, 'Goodbye' before leaving.

Now, she was surrounded by light. Unsure of where she needed to be. Confused. But it wasn't until a familiar voice appeared that she felt relaxed. "Senator Amidala, I hate the circumstances in which we meet again, but I know why you are here…and I'm sorry." Qui-gons voice soothed her ears and she turned to her old watcher and Jedi protector.

"Qui-Gon, how lovely it is to see you again. You have been missed." She told her old friend hugging him. "I wish things could be different, but this is how it has to be and I'm not quite sure where to go from here." She told him honestly, focusing on right now rather than the life she had left behind.

"I sense that you are one with the force, Anakin must have taught you well. Other wise you would've just passed through and found peace." He told her, looking down at her.

"My peace is with my children, I am aware that if I pass through my reality will be that I will never see my children or Anakin again. I'm here to watch over them, so I think you know where I belong." She told him, like the senator she always was with the stern yet friendly voice.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Even in death you still take charge." He joked softly before offering her his hand, she gladly took. "Close your eyes, focus, feel the force around you, within you and give yourself completely to it. Only then can you become one with the force." Padme listened to him and she did so, when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by green. A lot like Naboo, it was peaceful, but there she was, with Qui-Gon, surrounded by homes, and people – Jedi's, other force users. "Here, you have peace, you have freedom, you have everything you had when living. Only the living cannot see you unless you want them too…and it only works with Force users." Qui-Gon told her.

"Will you teach me? How to appear as a force ghost? I have a few people that need talking too..." She told him honestly, to which he nodded but for now, Qui-Gon introduced her to the people around her and she began her life, knowing for as long as she was here, some day she will be reunited with her family once more.


	2. One day you will see

It had been 6 months, 6 whole months since Padme had left her life of living and entered a new life within the Force. In those 6 months, she watched her babies grow. She watched Luke's first laugh, saw his first tooth come through, watched him roll over. She saw Leia sit up for the first time, watched out her dark hair began to grow into a curl and how her little baby smile and chubby cheeks lit up the whole room. She longed to be able to hold them, to be able to kiss them and be with them, but this was all she was ever going to have, and she was so grateful for that.

During the 6 months all she could think about was Anakin, all she wanted to do was see him, speak to him, see if he was okay. She knew he wasn't okay, but he was always on her mind. Qui-Gon had taught her how to communicate and appear through the force. To appear to her children, she would have to wait a lot longer, until they were grown adults themselves, but now she was ready. She was ready to face her husband, ready to face the reality of the life she left behind.

-  
 _Anakin.  
-_

The suit; the thing he hated more than himself, it had become torture for him, he couldn't breath without it, it was too heavy for him and he most definitely found it painful. He longed for his life without the suit, he tried to destroy and only made it worse for himself, which led to him trying to kill himself multiple times. The suit wasn't the only reason though, he was tortured by something much stronger, mourning. Padme. Every day he would think he would see her, and for a moment every bit of darkness would disappear, only a moment, then the harsh reality of her death and him being the one who caused it – or so he thought, would fuel his anger, stronger each time.

He would have dreams about her, dreams of her death, of her hate towards him, of all the things he feared, he dreamt it all and no matter how many times he tried to cloud his thoughts, she kept creeping through repeatedly.

He needed a break from being the emperor's slave for the day, as much as he had become his new master, Darth Vader hated him with a burning passion. He was the one who took everything from him. Heading to his chambers in an irritated tread, he locked the doors, concealing himself inside. Once more his mind was playing games with him and he lashed out, destroying the closest thing to him.

-  
Padme  
-

This was it, this was the moment she would see her husband, no, Darth Vader for the first time. In the suit, he looked so terrifying, this was the not man she had fell in love with, but this was a man she would not give up on. She stood in the corner of the room, knowing full well that if he looked up he would see her, but he didn't, instead he lashed out. Qui-Gon had warned her about him, about how he was not the same man she remembered, how everything from his appearance to his personality and wants has changed, but she didn't fear it. He could not hurt her this way. She swallowed hard and took a breath.

" _You never were good with anger…"_ She said softly, joking with him like he was still Anakin Skywalker, like he was still her husband. Darth Vader looked up and she wished she could see his facial expressions, instead it was hidden by a dark mask, a mask that the galaxy had grown to fear. "Get out of my head!" He demanded, his voice was different, robotic and his breathing was terrifying. She knew he would probably think he was hallucinating, having dreams, Ani may have gone but he still had the same temperaments. He was angry, hurt, scared, alone, heart broken all into one. " _Ani…I'm here."_ Once more in the soft tone like she used prior. He stopped what he was doing and looked up, he could sense it, he had doubts, but he could sense that she was there and for real this time, not in his head. He stood up and he walked towards her, not to close but enough to get a good glimpse of her, to make sure she was real.

"Padme?" His deep robotic voice haunted her ears, but she swallowed hard, closed her eyes and nodded before looking at the masked figure before her, that was once her husband. It was silent, what do either of them say? She figured Anakin was probably still trying to figure it all out, he had trust issues. "The baby?" He questioned, he didn't know about the twins, she felt her heart beat and she shook her head. " _There is no baby…"_ She whispered softly, lying. She hated lying to him, but with her words she could feel his anger, saw his clenched fists and heard the shattering noise of the glass behind him that he had broke through his anger.

 _"Where are you?"_ She looked at him, she hadn't planned on what she was going to say, or if she was going to visit him again, but she needed this, they both needed this. " _What happened?"_ She asked again, wanting answers, but not know if she truly wanted to hear it. He didn't answer her, it was like he didn't believe she was real, like his mind was playing tricks on him again. " _Anakin…"_ She said ever so softly, ever so broke and ever so desperate for answers. He spoke at his old name.

"Anakin is dead. Like you, because I killed him…like I did you." He said with such frustration. That broke her heart, 'You didn't kill me, baby.' Was what she thought, what she wanted to say.

 _"Don't be this person, Ani…don't destroy everything we fought to protect."_ Her tone of voice never changed, but his anger did. Everything about him was different, terrifyingly different and yet she still could not manage to pull her heart away from loving him, from not giving up on him. "You should leave! You're not real!" He pointed to her in anger at the disbelief that she was truly there. That and the fact that if she was real, he would be looking at his dead wife, a wife he killed, and he wasn't quite ready to deal with that. 

Padme rarely got angry, in her weakest moments, in Anakin's weakest moments the only emotion she felt was heartbreak, she wasn't angry with him on Mustafar, she's not angry with him now, disappointed of course but never angry. So, when she got a little frustrated with this new person she shocked herself. " _Choose to believe what you want, but I am real Anakin and so are you. This Darth Vader is only a mask to cloud who you truly are, a mask that makes it easier for you to become this evil…thing."_ She sighed softly and took a few steps closer to him. " _Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden. Compassion, which you once defined as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. Some would see that as you are encouraged to love."_ She told him, trying anything to get through to him. " _You are attached to the dark side, you are possessive over your powers, but Anakin Skywalker, the man I married and the man I know is still in there, is compassionate and he had a good heart, full of love. So, if there is anything I know that is stronger than this power you have become, its that. One day you will realise that."_ She looked at him, his head turned away from her slightly, and he was confused at what she meant. 'One Day he would realize that?' it confused him, was her love going to bring him back to the light side? Padme was thinking more of a love much stronger than her own…Luke's.

" _Goodbye, Darth Vader."_ She hoped her words pained him, not to be malicious or mean but to find a way to reach out to him, make him see. With that she disappeared, going back into the Force realm where she was greeted by Qui-Gon, she didn't say much to him, just looked at him before breaking down and then comforted by him. 

This story is going to be a chapter-based story! I hope you enjoy and I would love to get some more reviews. I like to think that even though Padme was never mentioned, and once she was dead she was basically forgotten about, that she was still there, watching over her family. So, that is the inspiration for this story! Anyway, please leave your reviews! Thank you for reading!


	3. Why that memory?

Time had passed by so fast, it was coming up to a year since Empire Day, almost a year since the twins were born, a year since the death of Padme and Anakin Skywalker and almost a year since the rise of Darth Vader. It was still a fresh wound for the galaxy, people where still mourning the loss of their queen, mourning the loss of their home planets, their Jedi, their safety but most of all, the galaxy mainly lived in fear. Who was there to protect them?

'Even in the midst of devastation, something within us always points the way to freedom.'

Something Padme had learned to live by, especially now. In the year that had gone by, Padme was still learning how to use the force correctly to visit those she cared most about. She had only visited Anakin twice, he was torturing himself enough without her being there and it had become just as hard for her to watch him fail to come back to the light side. She thought she could be his hope, his strength but nothing. That was where she accepted her husband, was gone. Where she learned to live her eternity in peace with the friends she had made, watching over her near one-year old children. Where she learned that the only hope the galaxy had now was her son. Her son was that something that was going to lead the galaxy to its freedom, that leads Anakin to his freedom.

Padme had longed to find Obi-Wan, to reach out to him. He was there for her, by her side in her most important and final moments and, despite him not saying anything, he knew of the marriage between his Padawan and the senate. That's why he had always protected her more than a senate, because he saw Anakin as his brother, he saw Padme as the only thing that kept Anakin going, that kept him fighting, that kept him protecting. So, with Anakin's fall and the execution of Order 66, Padme could only imagine the guilt that Obi-Wan must have been feeling. She didn't just lose Anakin, he did too. She wanted to find him, thank him, tell him that there was nothing either of them could've done, ask him to look out for her children. But, he had hidden himself away so well that it was almost impossible.

-  
Anakin

That year, Darth Vader served his master, made the galaxy fear his name, built the death star and truly given himself to the dark side. His visits from Padme where a lost cause, he knew she was dead, he knew it was by his hands and he could not bare to look at her. Over that year he had tortured himself, over her death. He had gone insane with guilt which only fuelled the dangerous fire to his anger more and more. He would distract himself most days with sith duties, but when it came to the time of night where he was to 'attempt' to sleep, the visions of his wife came back, leaving him sleepless most nights.

With the one-year anniversary coming up, Vader knew what he had to do, he could no longer live a life of torture. It was killing him. He flew his ship to the city of Theed, Naboo's capital – the planet his wife was born on and worshipped on. Landing at a relatively good distance for him, he made his way to the heavily guarded tomb where his wife lay. He did not fear the guards, he would kill anyone who would stop him from having his final moment with her. He stood outside the building, that was still surrounded by lit candles and the flowers of Naboo. That in itself brought back painful memories for him.

Flashback

 _The fields of Naboo where so beautiful, peaceful. As a young 20-year-old Anakin, on the protection mission of Queen Amidala, came back from the wood area, from his patrol, he saw the queen in the fields. She was alone, in a gold dress and her curly brown hair tied in round buns either side of her head, the rest of it draped over her shoulders so perfectly. He smiled to himself, he was in love with this woman, he had been since the day he had first laid eyes on her. "Ani come on!" She had called out to him, he smiled looking up to her before making his way over to her. "Your highness." He bowed his head in respect with a soft smile. "Ani how many times do I have to tell you to call me, Padme?" She said softly as she sat down in the fields. He smiled at her demands and joined her, "Until it sinks in, your highness." He teased earning himself a soft nudge from her. He laughed softly and turned his head to see a beautiful blue and yellow flower, picking it he smiled and turned to her. "For you, Milady." He said softly, seeing her face light up. "That's a Ryoo. They don't usually grow for another few weeks yet, but isn't it beautiful." She said to him softly, taking it. "Thank you, sir Jedi." She said softly, smelling it before placing it in her hair. "My grandmother was named after this plant, Ryoo Naberrie." She told him with a smile._

Present Day

He was distracted from his memory with the sound of a blaster gun firing his way, crap, he'd been spotted. Stopping the bullet with his force power, he fired it back at the guard who first shot at him. He refused to cause damage to the temple, to the flowers and the candles in honour of his wife. But that didn't stop him from slaughtering the entire band of guards. Finally making his way inside, he knew he didn't have much time with her before guards arrived. He was first greeted with a huge stain glass, mosaic portrait of her on the only window in the temple. She was so beautiful, god how much he missed her, but then the light from it reflected down onto her stone casket. It had the symbol of Naboo engraved onto the top of it and on the side, words.

'Here lay Queen Padme Amidala Skywalker, Our beloved Queen, our Senator, a loved daughter, sister, aunt, mother and wife. 46 BBY – 19 BBY'

Padme

She saw him, she saw him at her grave. She didn't appear to him, only watched him. It broke her heart, that was as close to her husband as she could get, and she was locked in a stone casket. She watched as he placed his hand on the top of it, he didn't move it, she watched as he fell to his knees, resting his head on the side of it. Her heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't say single word, and that's when it happened, she was seeing an old memory. She knew Anakin had the power to put his visions in her mind, that's what he was doing, even if she was dead his visions were so powerful that she could still feel them.

 _"When do you leave?" Padme asked her husband of only 6 months, the senator stood in her luxury apartment in Coruscant, in front of her husband. She was heartbroken, the war was getting more intense, more dangerous and closer to home, and Anakin had been told he was going to be deployed. She knew this would happen at some point, he was now officially a Jedi Knight and it was the price she agreed to pay when she married him. He looked back to her, they had gone 10 years without each other, but their love had grown so much stronger, Anakin honestly wasn't sure how long he would survive without her. "Tonight." He told her, walking up to his wife, placing his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fell down her face with his black gloved, mechanic hand. "I'll come back to you, I promise you." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her softly. Padme kissed him back just a soft, "I love you so much." She whispered to him, this was the first time they had to say goodbye to each other properly now. "I love you too, Padme." He said to her back…_

Why did he show her that memory? Was he finally saying goodbye? Was he telling her that one day he would come back? Or was he just showing her that, so she could have a better, heartfelt goodbye than the brutal, heart breaking one she got. She watched him stand back up, she watched him hold his anger together so well, so that he did not damage anything around him. Then she heard his menacing robotic voice, only this time it was soothing, "I love you, Padme…" Was all he said, that was Anakin. "I love you too." She whispered to herself, but their moment was breaking by the sound of warning siren that spread across the city of Theed, he had to get out of there and so he did, quickly and Padme just fell to her knees in sadness. Anakin left feeling a lot more relieved though, he had accepted it, he had said his goodbye and he was to control it, he had to move on and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to let go of his past and start his future as the sith lord, after all he was stuck in this suit for the rest of his life, there was no escape.


	4. They found each other

Darth Vader

After visiting Padme's grave almost 19 years ago, Darth Vader found it easier to let go of his past, move on. He no longer felt haunted by his wife's death, in fact all that was on his mind was ruling the galaxy. Of course, there where moments when her face would appear in his mind and he'd let go of all his anger, but they were only brief moments, his mind become distracted with the need for more power, for hatred, for darkness.

Right now, his main frustration and hatred was towards the new rebel alliance that was after the Death Star Plans, he was infuriated and set out to destroy his new enemies. That's exactly what they did, entering the ship that was full of the rebels, trying to transfer the plans, he knew he had to stop them. He could feel their fear, sense their panic, as he stood in the dark corner of the ship, only his breathing to intimidate them, he then drew his red lightsaber, brutally murdering anyone who got in his way. Unfortunately, they got away, and he watched the escape pod fly off, this infuriated him more and he made his way back to his own ship, to hear even more frustrating new. The plans had gotten in to the hands of the Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa.

Padme

After feeling Anakin move on from her, after his visit to her grave, Padme knew she had to let go, there would be a time that they would see each other again – if he ever came back to the light, she prayed he would. So, in that time she focused on her children, she watched them grow into such beautiful adults. Leia was a gorgeous princess, she was wise, strong, brave, kind, she wanted to do good in this world and everyone adored her. She looked a lot like her, but more so her father's personality.

Then there was Luke, how he had grown to look so much like Anakin, everything about Luke reminded her of the Anakin she once knew, he reminded her a lot of herself too, he had a good heart, only wanted what was best. But he was full of curiosity, she would watch how every night he would sit and watch the two suns set on Tatooine. The same way Anakin did when he was a small boy, every sunset she would find him out, watching them.

Leia

'Whilst I remain a prisoner on the ship of the evil dark lord, Darth Vader – because I stole the plans to his Death Star, I fear what would happen to my people, the people I would one day rule. Not just on Alderaan but the safety of those in the entire galaxy, I was so close and now I'm stuck, here, on the ship of the galaxy's most feared man. I do not fear him, I only hate him. I wonder what caused such evilness in him.

There is only one thing that seems to relax me whilst I'm stuck here, and that's a woman. A woman I have never met but feel as though I know. She appears in my dreams, wearing the most beautiful gown, its always a light blue, it looks like a waterfall, she had long beautiful brown curly hair and she has the most beautiful smile that matches her eyes. I notice every time she appears that she is always wearing something around her neck, it looks like it is made from Japor ivory wood. Whoever this woman is, she soothes me. I could be in the worst situation or feel so bad about myself and there she would be, in my dreams that night and I'll instantly feel better…'

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you…" Who was this man? How did he know her? Why was here to rescue her and how did she know she could trust him? Leia felt like she knew him too, like they had crossed paths at some point, but that wasn't her focus right now. When she heard the name, 'Ben Kenobi' a man she had grown to know due to her father Bail Organa's alliance with him, she instantly shot up and followed him.

Padme

" _Oh Ani, stop. This is your daughter. Please feel it, stop torturing her, let her go. Anakin…please."_ Padme begged as she watched her deranged husband kidnap, torture and keep her daughter a prisoner. She would appear in her daughter's dreams, to comfort her, soothe her, make her feel less alone. Her daughter remained calm though, witty like her father and she appeared fearless. Features Anakin always had, how did he not notice that in her? Padme remembered when Anakin told her that he could feel the baby, he could feel its heartbeat, he could feel its life, its happiness, its force. That was a connection she was never able to understand, but maybe when he was referring to that, it was Luke he was talking about? Maybe Leia wasn't force sensitive like her parents, maybe that's way Anakin couldn't tell she was his child.

Padme's heart broke at the sight of her daughter getting tortured by her own father but, she had also been watching Luke. She had watched how he had unknowingly seen his twin sister for the first time in almost 20 years. How he was so determined to rescue her, and when he finally did heart felt complete. " _My babies found each other."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you are enjoying guys, please leave more reviews I love hearing your feedback!


	5. You're my gaurdian Angel?

Padme

Padme had spent her time with Qui-Gon, he knew many peaceful, relaxation methods to teach her when she was feeling hurt or stressed about the situation with her family. Not only for that but, he had such amazing stories to tell her, about how he built a great friendship with her family on Naboo and that was why he was assigned on her protection mission. He told her about how he had watched her grow and guided her through her life as a young queen and into a senate. Or just stories of the places he's been and the people he met along the way. It really was a nice distraction, but that never stopped her from watching over her children.

Sometimes, when Darth Vader spent his time alone in his room, she would watch him, not appear to him but watch him. See if she could see any signs of her husband, and occasionally he came out. Especially now with the knowledge of Luke being his son. She feared this moment more than anyone, the day Anakin would find his children, but they where adults now. They could make their own choices, they could defend and protect themselves and Obi-Wan had taught Luke about the Jedi. So, with Leia and Luke now reunited, Luke being the galaxy's hope and their friendship with a man called Han-Solo – someone she wasn't too keen on. She could see Leia falling for him, but she let that be. Along with Chewbacca, Padme felt so much better about their safety, all though that never stopped her from worrying.

One day, Padme was roaming around, clearing her head when she saw a figure walk towards her, he was in Jedi robes, he was old, and he was surrounded by light. When she got a closer look, she saw who it was. " _Obi-Wan?"_ She questioned to him, she ran to him and hugged him it had been so long and during the fall of Anakin they had become quite good friends. Both where more than shocked to see each other. " _Obi-Wan? What are you doing here? Luke needs you…how are you here?"_ So many questioned rolled of her tongue and he politely stopped her, holding onto her shoulders. "I saw the same thing in Luke as you do. Remember when you told me there was still good in him?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, Luke is that good in him. I could not kill Vader, nor could I bring balance back to the force. That responsibility is on Luke, the only way I'll be able to help him is by becoming one with the force and spiritually guiding Luke into becoming a Jedi." He told her, it was a lot of information, but she understood. "Senator Amidala, it so good to see you, but how are you here?" He asked confused.

" _At some point, Anakin realized I was force sensitive, he taught me how to block my mind or something, when I died, Qui-Gon came to me and I decided to stay rather than pass on. So, I could be with the twins."_ She said to him.

Luke

"Leia, Leia's my sister." Luke told the force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "And my mother? I know nothing of my mother." Luke said softly once more.

"Your mother was a brave soul, she fought along side myself and your father in the clone wars, served as Queen and a senate. She died very young, the same time your father did. It is a story of two young adults, who forbiddingly fell in love. A story that many still tell." Obi-Wan watched, Leia knew all about her mother through Bail Organa telling her, it was always Luke that was in the dark. "Would you like to meet her?" He asked, Luke raised his eyebrows. "I can meet her? But she's dead?" He questioned. "Your mother became one with the force, like myself in order to protect you and your sister. She is here. She has been guiding you your entire life and has waited for the moment she could finally talk to you. Only if you wish." Obi Wan replied, Luke swallowed hard and he nodded. "I'd Like to see my mother…" He said, Obi wan stood up. "Then I shall leave you, may the force be with you, Luke." With that he disappeared.

Padme & Luke

Padme took a deep breath, she was nervous. She waited for Obi Wan to come back and when he did, he supportively nodded to her before Padme allowed herself to appear to Luke. She took a deep breath and looked at him, it was so much better to be sat in front of him right now. " _Luke…"_ she whispered softly, the same way she whispered when she had first given birth to him, when she had first named him and when she had first held his tiny baby hand.

"Mother…" Luke whispered back, in shock, in awe, she really was beautiful. Leia looked a lot like her. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "I will bring the man you once knew back, there is still good in him." He told her, promised her.

" _Oh, my Luke. How you've grown into such a brave young man."_ Padme ignored what he said first. " _I know you will bring him back my son, I knew it from the moment you were born."_ She smiled to him, wanting to desperately to hug him.

"I'm not going to give up on him." Luke assured her. "What happened, with my father? With you?" He asked, curious, he wanted to know his family, he wanted to know what caused such devastation. Padme let out a soft sigh not wanting to give her son the details, but he was old enough now to know, he would find out some day.

" _Your father had a lot of demons, but he had a good heart. He became the evil he is now from a good heart. I know that might not make sense to you, but he loved me to much. As you know it is forbidden for a Jedi to love, become attached or possessive, but he had grown up with a broken heart. His love for me was all that kept him going, so much so that the fear of losing me drove him to the dark side, drove him to learn a power that did not exist. By that time, it was too late, the dark side had seduced him far too much, he had forgotten the reason he gave himself to the dark side in the first place. He was lost, very conflicted but he was a good man and I know that man is still in him somewhere."_ Everything Padme said came from her heart, her heart broke still to this very day with Anakin's actions, she longed for the life they had planned on Naboo with their children. She watched Luke just take it all in. " _Luke, I have been waiting for this moment for 20 years and I'm so proud of you. So happy you found your sister, I want you to know that I did what I did to protect you. I could not be alive and raise you, it was far to dangerous for you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you. But there has not been a day where I haven't been with you, and I never will stop being with you."_ She spoked softly moving her hand over his although neither of them could feel it.

Luke smiled to her, "So you're like my guardian angel?" he smiled and that brought back memories for her, 'Are you an Angel?' from a 9-year-old Anakin. She smiled. " _I guess so."_ She smiled but then frowned knowing she did not have a lot of time with him, the fact she could see him again was what kept her going. " _When you face your father, try to see past the evil, he knows about you, he won't hurt you, I just know it. He's loved you from the second he found out we were going to have you. Be brave, be strong, you can bring him back, you can save your father…for now I must leave, I love you so much, Luke."_ She smiled to him, before standing up and slowly fading away. "I love you too…mom." Luke whispered, feeling a mixture of emotions but even more motivation now to bring back his father, if not for himself but then for his mother.


	6. Fight and I will fight with you

Hello to you lovely people! I want to apologise for my lack of activity, I have just been crazy, a mom of two, a wife and a nurse it's a crazy life! But I am back, and I will be posting chapters most likely one after the other now. So, enjoy and let me know what you think.

In this chapter I am going to do something a little different, Anakin shows Luke his final moments with Padme to get him to join him on the dark side. But before that, a heated discussion between Luke and Leia about their mother's alliance to their deranged father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke and Leia

From the moment Luke spoke with his mother, it had become his motivation to bring his father back to the light side, as well as that he had been fighting all the other battles that had come in their way. Since his talk with Padme he had not seen her any longer, he could feel her presence, sense her love and support but speaking to her proved to be difficult lately, especially with Darth Vader and the emperor attempting to get inside his head. For now, his only connection to Padme was the force.

Leia had become quite close to Luke, to the point where Han had started to become jealous. She found it silly most times, she knew he was his brother, she had discussed this with Luke but hadn't gotten around to telling Han just yet. One night, in the Bright Tree Village home of the Ewok tribe, where they had been staying for a while. Leia was walking through the wooded area to get to her hut, when she had seen Luke sitting at the bottom of a large tree. He looked disturbed or at least as though something was bothering him. "There room for a sibling?" She asked softly with a smile, hoping to cheer him up. He looked up to her and smiled softly, moving over slightly so she could sit next to him. He didn't say much to her, and she let out a soft sigh. "Luke what's bothering you?" She asked him, placing her hand on his arm softly, turning to face him.

"Its nothing Leia, don't worry." He assured her not wanting to feed her more information, only the night before she had discovered they where twins. "Don't shut me out, Luke. Tell me." She told him softly, encouraging him to tell her what was on his mind. He hesitated before sighing himself and turning to face her. "I spoke with our mother, a few weeks back. I haven't seen or heard from her since, but I can't get her out of my mind." He admitted to her, Leia was confused knowing their real mother was dead. "Spoke to her?" She questioned. "How? Our mother died when we where very young." She said once more. "I know, Leia. But we are all one with the force, she can communicate with me as a force ghost." He watched her confused look, but he also watched how she sat in silence curious to hear more. "She appeared to me and she told me how she had been watching over us our whole lives, told me what happened with our father." He spoke carefully, Leia's eyebrows furrowed. "Bail Organa is my father, Luke. And I do not wish to hear any story of woman who birthed me, a woman who fell for a man full of such evil, such hatred. A woman who not only allied with him but married a man who has caused so much pain to this entire galaxy. People have died, Luke… Planets destroyed and I will not allow myself to care to for two people who can do so much damage in this world, Blood or not." Leia sighed, as did Luke. It hurt him to hear this, since he knew his mother was a good person, he knew both where, they just went down an unlucky path. Leia was stubborn, adamant that she would not be the daughter of Darth Vader. Not after everything he had done to her and her people, to the universe. "You are my brother Luke, but they are not my parents." She told him getting up and walking away. Luke jumped up too, stopping her in her tracks. She stopped and turned to him, willing to listen. "Just hear me out Leia." Luke begged softly. "Our mother, she was a queen, a senator and she fought along side Obi-Wan and our-my father in the clone wars. She was loved by everyone and she wanted nothing more than to protect our galaxy, protect her people, fight for what was right. But she had fallen in love with a Jedi Knight…named Anakin Skywalker. Anakin is the name of our real father, the good man that he once was. Unfortunately, their love was too much for him and he was deceived by the dark side, she told me it was out of love, that he did it from a good heart." He looked over at his sister hoping she would at least show some compassion to their parents, if not Anakin then at least Padme. "She died to protect us." He didn't know what else to say. Leia listened and felt a few tears in her eyes, "There could never be a good heart in that man…" She was cold about her words, but she was hurt, Darth Vader had put her through so much pain and suffering, she couldn't find the strength in her to be compassionate towards him. No matter how much of a strong, kind, caring person she was.

"I made a promise to our mother, that I would bring him back. I'm leaving tonight. And I know you told me I don't have to face him, but I do. I must do this, if not for the universe then for me. I made a promise and I won't break it." The Jedi in him came out, the brave warrior who feared what would happen but was strong enough to do it, no matter the cost. Leia simply nodded and wiped one tear that had fell from her eye to her cheek. "Just make sure you come home." She told him softly, with a smile and with love.

Darth Vader, Luke, Padme

Luke had been apart from Leia for 2 days now and he'd been taken prisoner by Darth Vader himself. Luke did not fear anything though, he patiently waited for the right moment to connect with his father, to attempt to bring him back to the light. They had discussed their father/son relationship many of times, Luke had mentioned Anakin Skywalker many times, but nothing, nothing seemed to work right now.

As Luke paced back and forth in his prison cell, he stopped when he saw the door open. The figure of Lord Vader in the door way. He didn't say anything to him, but Luke knew to follow. Luke followed his father to a room, metal dentist looking chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat young Skywalker." Darth Vader spoke closing the door behind Luke, who had obeyed the demands, taking a seat in the chair he looked at the intimidating figure. "I do not fear you father." Was all he said simply.

"Fear is not what I desire for you, Luke." Darth Vader said simply, restraining Luke's hands to the chair. "The emperor may want you for his own, but I have bigger plans for you and I." Luke listened to his father, his eyebrows arched, his father stood in front of him now, still, Luke felt no fear. "If you will not join the dark side for him, you will for me and together we will rule the galaxy." Darth Vader demanded, almost confidently. You could almost see the cruel smirk from under his mask.

"I will not Join you father. I know there is still good in you, we all see it." Luke told him, looking directly in the eyes of his father. Darth assumed that by we he just meant himself and Obi-Wan, but he also meant Padme and Yoda.

"I feel the anger in you, boy. It will consume you. Let me show you." Darth Vader threatened moving his hand to Luke's head showing him the final moment between himself and Padme. Why? To bring out his hatred, to bring Luke closer to the dark side, the more he felt hatred and pain the closer he was to becoming one with the darkness.

" _I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" An angry Anakin demanded to his heavily pregnant wife. Padme couldn't believe it, this wasn't the man she married._ Luke cried out in pain, he could almost feel his mother's heartbreak, the betrayal from his father. _Padme shook her head as her breathing became more filled with sadness, like she couldn't keep up with her own breath. "I don't know you anymore, Anakin…you're breaking my heart." She cried to him, but he looked back at her, cold, evil, as if he didn't care. "You're going down a path I can't follow." Anakin noticed Obi-Wan which had only angered him more. "Because of Obi-Wan?" He questioned, a lot calmer but still filled with anger. "Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop! Stop now, Come back! I love you!" Padme begged him, she did everything, but he wasn't even looking at her anymore and then, everything had changed, he had changed, she had never feared her husband until this very moment. "LIAR!" she jumped, looking back at the ship seeing Obi-wan. God, no, she didn't betray him. "No!" She yelled hoping he'd give her a chance to explain. Anakin paced towards her threateningly and she walked backwards "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Lifting his hand up to force choke the life out of his wife! "LET HER GO ANAKIN…LET, HER, GO!" She dropped to the floor and all that was left was Anakin's hatred, betrayal, heart ache and power._ Luke was in pain, it hurt him, his father was responsible for his mother's death. He could feel the hatred riddled through his body, he had to fight it. But, then he heard Padme's voice. "Luke…My Luke. Fight it. Don't let this moment overpower you. You are stronger than this. My boy, fight it. Anakin didn't cause my death, I promise you. Fight it and I will fight it with you." Padme spoke to him, and she did fight it with him. She fought with him until the very end.

 _Xxxxxx_

 _I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and the next chapter will be up shortly after. Thank you_


	7. My sweet princess

First, I just want to give a shout out to a follower of this story, 'Sfloresf' I love seeing your reviews. Thank you so much!

In this chapter, Padme's flashback, whilst Leia figures out how she can communicate with her mother in her dreams and confronts Padme.

Readers info: There will be a dance in this chapter and I can imagine it to be somewhat similar to the Golden Years dance in A Knights Tale! Go check it out! 😊

watch?v=ONJneFvdu1Q

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme

After Padme had given all her strength to Luke, after she had fought with him, she needed a rest. She wasn't as strong with the force as most, so it did take a lot of energy out of her but, it was worth every single second. As she lay down on the sofa in her home within the force, she closed her eyes and found herself watching a moment between herself and Anakin, when he had come home for one evening.

 _With the exception of a few Jedi Masters, the majority of the Jedi Knights had been out fighting the war for months. That included Anakin, who had been gone with his master Obi-Wan one week after his secret wedding to Padme, whom he had not been able to see physically in a near 8 months. A few holographic conversations that lasted a quick 5 minutes. But there was one evening where governmental figures and Jedi knights would come together once a year to celebrate their success over many years, this year it was debated whether they should go forward with this since the war was caving in on them very hard. But, after reports from Jedi that they are quickly raising to victory, the government allowed this night to occur along with the returning of most Jedi for one night. Those that where close enough to Coruscant anyway. Anakin and Obi-wan along with a few others where granted the permission to come home for this one evening, if they wished to do so. Anakin of course would never pass up the offer to come home and see his beautiful wife. Of course, he prayed that Obi-wan agreed to this too._

 _Thankfully he did, so that evening they made their way back inside the atmosphere of Coruscant and landing In the Jedi Temple landing areas. Here they changed into a more formal version of their Jedi tunics and headed to the Senators Palace where the event was taking place. Anakin walked in with a few members of the Jedi, he laughed softly at the jokes they shared before seeing her. His wife, in a beautiful dark green dress, her hair tied up beautifully, he stopped in his tracks to simply breath her in. He hadn't seen her in 8 months, all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and never let her go. But, that moment would have to wait. His thoughts where soon distracted when he heard Bail Organa speak through the microphone._

 _"For over 100 years, we have spent this night celebrating the success of our government, of our alliance with planets across the galaxy to protect and serve our people. This year, we where very afraid that we would have to break this tradition, when it came down to the safety of ourselves and our people, However, with news from the Jedi that things are beginning to look up, we will allow this tradition to continue and welcome home some of our returning Jedi Knights for one evening only. Let's have fun, Celebrate the true meaning of this night the way many are celebrating across the galaxy. We will start with the traditional dance of Coruscant, ladies choose your dance partners." Bail smiled, Anakin watched as senators and other female represents of the government picked their men as dance partners, Senator Kelsa had chosen his master since they had a great friendship, Anakin hoped Padme chose him before someone else got the chance to, but he had faith in her. Nodding over at his master before feeling a hand on his shoulder, "Master Skywalker, would you do me the kind honour of accompanying me for this dance?" Padme asked with a big smile, giving him the respectable bow. He too responded with a bow and a smile, "My pleasure, Senator." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the floor where they stood ready to dance. She looked up at him and whispered, 'I missed you' he smiled and mouthed the same words back. The music began, and the dance began with the men taking the ladies' hands and bowing softly, followed by the women doing the same. This dance started of slow before picking up the pace and people really took their own versions of the dance, it was just so much fun. It was a nice break for everyone from the war and a nice few hours of enjoyment, which is not something the Jedi get to experience lately. Anakin was just grateful he got this time with Padme._

 _When the evening came to an end, Anakin escorted Padme back to their home, they had barely made it through the door before their lips where attached to each other's. "I only have a couple hours with you…" he reminded her between kisses, his hands on her cheeks. "Then we will make the most of the time we have..." She replied, as he swooped her of her feet and carried her to the bedroom. That night they spent together as a husband and wife before yet another heart-breaking goodbye the following morning._

Padme had woken up at this point, not 100% sure she wanted too. She wanted that moment with Anakin forever, she remembered it like it was yesterday and would do anything to get all the happy moments back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia and Padme

Leia had been constantly worrying about Luke since he had left, she tried to find ways to help him, tried to find ways to reach him, and then she realized. He had to do this on his own and he would come back to her, he had promised her. Still, she couldn't help but worry for her twin brother.

That evening, she lay to rest for the night. Closing her eyes and immediately falling asleep, saving the galaxy was exhausting after all. There she was again, that woman whom she had figured out to be her mother. Leia wanted to talk to her, like Luke did. She needed answers herself, she needed to know why she fell for such an awful man. Her desperation for answers allowed her to get in touch with her inner force. Only for a moment but it was enough to communicate with Padme. "Why are you always here?" Leia asked in her dream, she was surrounded by light with the figure of her mother in front of her. _"I need to make sure you're okay."_ Padme said simply looking at Leia. "I know you're my mother, I know you where a queen, and caring person but why?! Why did you fall in love with a man full of such evil!" She asked in a demanding manner, so heartbroken by it all. " _Please don't believe that the man I fell in love with was Darth Vader. Because he wasn't. He was Anakin Skywalker, A Jedi knight who worked along side your father to protect the galaxy. He cared so much."_ Padme tried to get her daughter to understand. "And yet he became this darkness, that has caused so much disruption to this galaxy, my galaxy!" Leia yelled out in frustration, tears falling down her face as she knew she had to accept that this was her true family, this was her she truly came from. _"Your father's fall destroyed the galaxy yes, he did awful things for reasons he thought were right at the time. Until it became to much for him and all he wanted was power. Your father…Anakin Skywalker had grown up with so much heartache, so much pain and the dark side took advantage of his weaknesses and used them against him. His fall will also save the galaxy…one day Leia you will understand that."_ Padme spoke to her daughter. _"I know you may not believe me, you may hate me, and you may never find it within you to feel compassion for your father, but he is a good man…there is good in him and Luke will bring him back. I just know it."_ She assured her. Leia looked at Padme. "If I accept that my true being is that of a Skywalker…of Darth Vader, then I must acknowledge that I too carry darkness within side me, and I don't think I can do that." She spoke honestly to Padme, who felt pain for her daughter. Shaking her head, Padme spoke one last time before Leia was to wake up. _"Everyone has a bit of darkness inside them, Leia. It's all part of the force, all part of balance. It is how you succumb to it that defines who you are. And I do not see a single bit of evil in you. You are pure, and you are strong, brave and you will do right by those you care for. And so will Anakin…"_ Padme sighed softly knowing it was time for her to leave. _"I will love you always, my sweet princess."_ With that Padme disappeared and Leia woke up, with a new understanding of her family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke and Darth Vader/Anakin

" _The force is strong in my family, my father has it, I have it and, my sister has it…yes Leia its you."_

The words rang through Darth Vader's mind like the most painful alarm clock on repeat. If it was bad enough discovering that Luke was his son, now, after looking inside Luke's mind he discovered that Leia is also his daughter. Leia, Princess Leia Organa, the woman he kidnapped, tortured and kept prisoner, his daughter. Darth Vader – more so Anakin, couldn't deal with it, couldn't bare the fought that he tortured his own daughter, when he was trying so hard to protect Luke. Anakin had been gone for years, but his family was slowly bringing him through. He hadn't thought about Padme in 18 years, and now the flashbacks of his final moment with her stung him too. He had killed his wife, destroyed the galaxy, lost his children and tortured his daughter…Anakin couldn't face it. But Darth Vader's duties had to be more important and so the darkness once more took over his mind. Leading Luke to the emperor's chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. The Skywalker name

Well this story is coming to its end, with either this chapter or the next being its last. I hope you have enjoy this short Anidala story. I love them so much and it still breaks my heart thinking of their story. Send in as many reviews as you can guys! Tell me if you would like to see something in particular and maybe I can add in an extra chapter! 😝

In this chapter: Padme helps Darth Vader, and a reunion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padme and Obi-Wan

Padme had been trying to reach out to Darth Vader for some time, but he had made sure that all connections to his past, (Apart from Luke) was blocked from his mind. The pain and guilt he was feeling over his daughter was to much for him to be a slave to the dark side completely, so he had to forget about it. He had to let go. His mission was to get Luke to join him on the dark side, overthrow the emperor and rule the galaxy with his son by his side, the way he had hoped it would be with Padme. 

" _It's been 18 years since I last spoke to him Obi-Wan, even then he did not believe me to be true."_ Padme sighed as she sat on a rock with her old friend by the beautiful waterfall that reminded her of those in Naboo.

"You will again, patience is the appropriate appeal at this very moment." Obi Wan said to her as he looked out at the sun setting. "Luke has come very far." He added hoping to take her mind from Anakin.

Padme smiled at his words " _He has grown into such an amazing man. I am so very proud of my son."_ She smiled at the thought of Luke, she had spoke to him as much as possible but just being able to watch him brought her so much joy. "And what of Leia?" Obi Wan asked the former queen. Padme thought about her next words for a moment, " _Leia is definitely a stubborn one, like Ani. I have not spoke with her since the last time I was able to appear in her dreams. I believe that the right thing to do with Leia, is to give her space. She needs it, she is not as accepting as Luke is."_ It hurt Padme, but she understood because if she was in Leia's position, she too would feel the same, and that was because they shared the same good heart.

"She will come around, Leia can not hate you forever, Anakin maybe but not you. You have done well by them Padme, I only wish to have been able to see it from another point of view." Obi-Wan had admitted looking over at her, Padme just nodded wishing the same thing too. "I feel a sense of redemption coming soon, Senator. Yoda feels it too, he believes Luke may be close to saving Anakin from the Darkness." He smiled, to have his old friend back would be great. But, Obi-Wan also feared that he may never see his apprentice again, if Anakin did not find his way back to the light sight before he died, he would never find peace within the force and therefore never reunited with those who cared for him. _"That is wonderful news, my boys. They will do right by all things bad in this universe. The Skywalker name is not a lost cause, complicated but there is hope. I just know it."_ Padme smiled to Obi-Wan before standing up, " _I must go Master Kenobi, it's time I check on my children."_ She smiled, sending him a polite bow of her head and walking away to her own little home.

Darth Vader, Luke , Padme and the Emperor. 

As Darth Vader led his son to the throne room he felt an unease through his body, he wasn't sure what, he didn't know how to overpower it, but in this moment, he was a battle with himself, a battle he had not had since the moment his mother had died. Luke had stayed silent too, he occasionally looked at his father but not a single word was shared. Upon entering the throne room, Luke saw the emperor, he saw his evil face and immediately felt a hate towards him, he had caused this pain upon his family, he wanted his revenge, but that was not the Jedi way, so he found his peace, he found his light and remained calm.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I have been expecting you." The sound of the emperor's voice haunted Luke's ears, but he stood strong, brave and he was not intimidated. "I am looking forward to completing your training, soon you will be calling me master." The emperor said so confidently yet eerily.

Luke swallowed and looked back at the man in the chair, "You will find yourself to be mistaken, I will not succumb to the dark side, you won't convert me as you did my father." Luke told him, he could see his father looking at him from the corner of his eye. The emperor laughed at his words and worked towards the 20-year-old Skywalker, "I sense a hope within you, my young Jedi. But you are a fool to believe your father can be turned from the dark side." Luke could hear his words and the sound of his father's creepy breathing, but that still didn't intimidate him. He had two of the most dangerous Sith lords standing two steps away from him and still, he felt no fear. "You are wrong, you may have known my father longer than I but, I have a connection you will never understand, and I know he can be saved." Luke nodded, even if it killed him, he would turn his father back. "There is no point in fighting this, My son." Darth Vader finally spoke, Luke looked to him before turning his head back to the Emperor.

"I can feel your hate, sense your anger towards your father, I know you desire revenge on your father for the torturing of your sister…for the death of your mother." The emperor tormented Luke, and yes, the anger fuelled within his body, but it wasn't just him who's emotions changed, Darth Vader's did too. He was angry, at himself, at the emperor at what had happened, he almost deserved to die at the hands of his son. "I will not fight my father." Luke fired back. "Never. I am a Jedi, like my father before me." Luke stood strong, took a step towards the emperor even, who by this time had grown frustrated with his stubbornness. "If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!" and with that, the emperor fired his first shot of lighting at the young man. Darth Vader watched, he couldn't do anything, he watched as his son fell back onto a pillar, taking a few steps back to get out his master's way.

The emperor continued to torture Luke, shocking him, torturing him with words, all Darth Vader did was watch. "Now young Skywalker…you die." The emperor said so softly yet full of evil but firing his powerful lighting on the boy once more, this time for longer. Darth Vader's heart raced, beat so quickly as he watched his son fall to the floor and beg for his help. Then, he heard that voice. A voice he hadn't heard in over 18 years.

 _"Ani…stop this. That is our son. Don't let him die. I beg you Ani."_ She couldn't bare watching Luke go through that pain, she needed to be there because if this was her son's final moments, she needed to be there for him. Darth Vader battled everything in his head, everything came back to him, the moment count Dooku struck his lightening on him when he was only Luke's age himself, the moment he found out Padme was pregnant, the moment he feared her death, the moment they married, the moment the emperor had manipulated him, the moment he 'killed' Padme. Then, amongst the sounds of the lighting and his son's screams, everything went silent when he saw the force light figure of his wife standing next to him. " _Ani…please."_ She begged once more, not taking her eyes of Luke hoping Anakin would come through. If the attempt on his son's life did not bring him back, Padme feared he would never be the old Anakin. But, Darth Vader couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't bare to watch it anymore. Grabbing his master feeling the lighting sting through his own body, affecting him more than usual due to his mechanical build, he some of his systems begin to cut out and as he let go of his master, he fell to the floor breathing heavily. Like he was struggling but of course, Luke was by his side instantly.

Luke and Anakin

"Luke, help me take this mask off." A dying Anakin asked his son. "But you will die?" Luke questioned, "Nothing will stop that now. Please, let me see you with my own eyes." He asked, as his last wish before his death. Luke did as his father asked and Luke didn't really know what to expect? The face of the young Anakin, the face he had seen in the memory Darth Vader had put in his mind. But, instead he saw a pale, man, looking older than what he was, the scars on his head, but most of all, he saw his father. After saying their final goodbyes to each other, Anakin requested that Luke tell Leia that he was right and that he was sorry for everything he had ever done to her. That he loved her how he loved Luke. With that, Anakin slowly passed away in the arms of his son. Padme was watching, so grateful that Luke had managed to turn him back to the light side but devastated that they only had a few moments together as Anakin and Luke.

Anakin and Obi Wan

After Luke had gave his father the correct Jedi Burial it allowed Anakin to reconnect completely with the light side of the force, which meant he was able to find peace within side the force, with his old friends…with his wife. As his younger, self, the version of him of himself that was a loyal Jedi, loyal to his wife, loyal to his people, to the light side. The 24-year-old Anakin that only wanted to be happy along with the happiness of others, this version of him walked into the light, it was just light and that was where he was meant with an old friend. "Obi-Wan?" He questioned? Happy to see his old friend, although he had felt guilty since he was also responsible for the death of his old master. "My young apprentice, it is good to see you again." Obi-Wan smiled, "I am glad you come to your senses, found your true self." He added once more. "About that, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am…I will spend eternity making it up to you and everyone else." Anakin promised him, he truly was sorry, still truly hated himself for what he had done. "Anakin, all has been forgiven, we are at peace, let us stay at peace." The words of Obi-wan made Anakin smile, he had missed his old master. "You redeemed yourself and fulfilled your destiny when you saved your son and destroyed the emperor, and now everything bad that we did is left behind and from this moment we enjoy our lives at peace, guiding those who we care most about." Obi wan told him with a smile. Anakin nodded looking down at his feet, in the boots of his Jedi attire. "Where is she?" Anakin asked softly, he needed to see her, it had been 20 years, he needed to be with his wife. "She's waiting for you…" Obi wan said walking with Anakin towards the land they would call peace for eternity.


	9. Our Eternity

Final chapter! Here it is. Padme/Anakin and a general closure to this story, thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke and Leia.

Luke came home to Leia, like he had promised. He came home to the news of Han and Leia becoming an official couple which he was more than happy about, his sister and his best friend. Upon arriving back at the Ewok village, he took Leia to one side to explain everything to her. "I did it Leia, I turned him back to the light." Luke said so proud of his achievement, Leia too was happy that Luke had succeeded, but more for Luke than Darth Vader. "That is excellent Luke, maybe the galaxy can now find its peace." She smiled to her brother big, she was right, the galaxy did find peace for some time, that was until her future son had followed the same path as his grandfather. "The galaxy is at peace, but there will be a time when peace is short of existing once more. So, I am going to restore the Jedi order, honour my father and Obi Wan…" Leia cut him off. "You dream so big, Luke. You've done everything you can for now, the galaxy is at peace because of you, so let us celebrate that." Leia smiled moving her hands to her brother's arms. Luke shook his head with a smile, "Our father is responsible for saving the galaxy, but yes. Let us celebrate." He smiled hugging his sister before the both walked down to the party, where they danced, rejoiced and when Luke had taken a minute to himself he had saw the force ghost of Yoda, Master Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker, his father. He nodded to all three of them before Leia had interrupted politely getting him to join them back in the celebration that was taking place in every planet across the galaxy. The war was over, and the galaxy was save!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme and Anakin

"She's waiting for you…" Obi wan said walking with Anakin towards the land they would call peace for eternity.

Anakin followed his master, he was nervous. Why was he so nervous to see his wife? Did he want the list? He had not seen her, not been able to touch her, not really spoke to her properly in 20 years, since his fall, since her death, the last moment they shared together was a negative one. He could barely forgive himself how could he expect her to do the same? What if she hated him? He would have to live in eternity with a wife who hated him. But his thoughts where quickly distracted, by the sudden change in surroundings, it was green, with waterfalls, beautiful white huts, people, mainly Jedi's walking together, it reminded him a lot of Naboo, which then made his mind go to the words of his wife, _'Anakin I want to have our baby on Naboo, I know the perfect place.'_ He mentally cursed himself, but as soon as his eyes looked a head of him, there she was, his beautiful wife. In a blue dress, the one she had died in to be exact, the Japor Snippet around her neck, her brown hair curly and draped over her shoulders, she looked happy, like all the sadness and pain he had last seen her with had drained from her, but then Obi-Wan did tell him they where at peace. " _Anakin…"_ He heard her soft whisper, this was real, he was truly reunited with his wife for eternity. "Padme." He responded as the pair of them ran to each other. He took her in his arms and held onto her tightly, lifting her off the ground, their young selves, their happier selves before all this pain where finally at peace with each other.

Placing her back on her feet, he moved his hands to the side of her face not being able to stop looking at her, he had missed her beauty so much. "Padme, I've missed you so much, I can't begin to explain the guilt I feel for my actions…I-I put you here, I can never forgive myself for that…" He told her, shaking his hand. Padme placed her hands on his wrists and looked to him. " _Ani, you didn't put me here. I died to protect our children, I could not let the emperor know they where alive. You did some terrible things Anakin but, the moment you found out your children were alive I saw a change in you, you are here for a reason, because you were strong enough to find your way back to the light, back to your true self and you earned my forgiveness when you saved our son."_ She told him, keeping her eyes on his, she had missed him so much. _"We are at peace now, all has been forgiven and now we have the chance to live the way we wanted to. Free from secrecy, from war, from pain…it is just us and we can watch over our children together."_ Anakin smiled at her words, "I love you so much, Padme." He nodded, leaning down and kissing her lips deeply. He had missed her lips, he truly didn't deserve the greatness he got from his old friends, from his wife but he was grateful. " _I love you more than you will ever know, Ani."_ Padme responded on his lips.

The Skywalker Family

The pair spent their time together, like they used to except freely this time. Like a true husband and wife, and when they where not together Anakin was doing his own bit by making it up to his old masters for all the pain he had caused. Along with guiding Luke through his new mission to restore the Jedi order. Especially when it came to him helping Leia with her force powers. Something Anakin anticipated happening, the moment he could speak with his daughter the way he could with Luke, he introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker, her father and not the monster she had known. It took some time but over the years, but she finally found the strength to accept him…

When the time came for Leia and Han's wedding, Anakin and Padme where there, only seen by the eyes of their twins but they where there. When Leia gave birth to Ben, Padme was by her side, supporting her, giving her strength to get through this pain, when she laid eyes on her grandson her heart felt full again. Luke was a great uncle, he was a great brother and a great Jedi who had became a legend across the galaxy, like his father before him. The galaxy still spoke of the story about Anakin and Padme, mainly to children who where curious about the galaxy's peace.

Padme would visit her parents grave, she would watch her sister and her nieces and nephews with their own children, she would visit Shmi Skywalker's grave, pay her respects. Along with visiting Anakin's Step brother and his wife Owen and Beru, the people responsible for raising Luke. Anakin would to visit his mother's grave, he would find himself back in places that destroyed him, he assumed the reason he kept returning to places like this was because he needed to forgive himself, no matter how many years later it had been. But most of all? Padme and Anakin spent with each other, making up for all the lost time, watching their babies, just being happy.

When Luke had failed his nephew and left Leia to pick up the pieces it was up to Anakin to guide his son, Obi wan and Yoda all helped out in this time, but it was ultimately Anakin's voice that influenced Luke, despite him not physically seeing his sister, he said his goodbyes through the force before facing his nephew, facing his nephew to save his sister and her crew. This fight would not end with him, this war was to end with Rey, she was responsible for this now, all Luke could do was help. Luke knew when it was his time to pass on and become one with the force, he did not fear this, he knew he was to be reunited with Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan but more importantly, he was to be reunited with his mother and his father.

First, he was met with Obi-Wan and Yoda, and then Padme. " _My boy!"_ She called out to him, with a smile, embracing him into a strong hug she smiled, soft tears of happiness falling down her face. This was the first time she could touch her son since the moment he was born. She had to admit it was very strange for her to be in younger years and Luke to be in his 60's, but she was so happy to finally be reunited with her son. "Mother." Luke said back with a smile hugging the shorter woman back. " _I'm so proud of you, Luke."_ She told him, and she truly was. "I could not have done any of it without you, mother." Luke admitted, he couldn't, without knowing he had her support. Then his eyes were drawn to his fathers, who was walking towards him, coming up behind my Padme. "Father." Luke said with a smile, he had a deeper connection with Anakin than he did Padme, he was his saviour after all, they where each other's saviours, but he was grateful to have this lifetime with him now since the few short moments Luke had with Anakin before he died was not enough for either of them. "My son, I have waited for this moment for a lifetime." Anakin told his son, he had waited for the moment he could share with his son as Anakin Skywalker and not the evil lord he had become. Bringing his son into a hug, the family shared their moment before finally being at peace with each other.

Years had passed, and it was time for the Skywalker family to be completed, as Leia passed in her sleep, she found herself wandering through the light, to be greeted by Luke who would guide her into her peaceful eternity. Their reunion was a heartfelt sibling reunion, Leia had missed her brother more than she could imagine. When Leia reunited with Padme it was a lot more loving and compassionate than it had been when Leia was in her early 20's, and when it came to her father, she tried to hate him, but she physically did not have the ability to do so. She may have been raised by a different family, but she was grateful that now she finally got to be a family with her blood.

Padme

Padme sat back in the fields, watching the sunset, she listened to the waterfalls and found herself thinking back to everything that had happened. As she looked out at the field she could almost envision Anakin with their two toddler twins running around in the fields, happy, with no worries about Anakin's fall to the dark side. She dreamed of that, part of her had wished that he had just come with her to Naboo but, knowing what she did now, knowing how happy she was to be reunited with her family now, she would do everything that happened a thousand times over to have this happy ending. Her thoughts where distracted when she felt her husband's body come behind her, sitting between his legs, her hand on top of his that rest on her stomach, her head leaning back into his shoulder. "This is our eternity…" Anakin said softly to her, resting the side of his face against her head, holding her. " _Our eternity."_ Padme repeated with a smile, looking up at him, kissing him softly before they both looked out at the setting sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how well this chapter played out, I am beyond tired right now but I really wanted to get this story done, I was so eager for my Anidala! Please leave your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thank you for all the support!


End file.
